Moonstruck
by GodlyJewel
Summary: Jack wants to give Sally the best Valentine's Day, but things take a different turn than either one of them planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonstruck**

**Author's Note:** After seeing a cute Jack and Sally video (seriously, it's the cutest thing ever), I was inspired to write some fluff with Jack and Sally on a date, only things don't go exactly as planned. Plenty of fluff in store. I want to send a shout out to Werejaguar and Cosmic Horse for your inputs. They were much appreciated. Originally I planned for this to be a one-shot, but after looking it over it became a two-shot. I hope you all enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day!

**Disclaimer:** Everything TNBC belongs to Tim Burton and all his creative genius.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Valentine Surprise**

Sally hummed as she looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Her hair had been brushed till it looked soft to the touch, and her dress was free of any wrinkles. Looking closely Sally checked to make sure her stitches were tight. She couldn't have even one stitch coming loose on her date. _Date_. The thought brought a smile to her face. Oh yes, today's date was just one of many new things in her life since December.

There were basically two big changes in Sally's life. The first was her relationship with her creator had improved immensely (most likely due to his newest creation, or as Finklestein called her, his "precious jewel"). Not only did Doctor Finklestein treat Sally like a grown women, but now she could come and go without having to sneak out. Sally had also formed a special friendship with the new creation, whom she simply addressed as Mrs. Finklestein.

"Sally dear, are you ready yet? It's almost noon. You don't want to keep Jack waiting too long," Mrs. Finklestein called from the hallway.

Sally felt her heart beat faster. Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King and ruler of Halloween Town. He was her dearest friend, and the love of her afterlife. Ever since that fateful night Jack and Sally had been by each other's sides whenever they got a chance. Many a ghoul's hearts broke, but they commended Sally on landing Halloween Town's most eligible bachelor. Of course, Sally never cared about his title. Even if he weren't the most frightening creature, Sally would love him. The only problem was that sometimes Jack's title got in the way. Today's date had been postponed for two weeks due to the constant need for Jack's approval on the upcoming Halloween festivities.

Bringing herself out of memory lane, Sally called out, "Coming." Sally took one last look at herself before leaving her room. She walked down the ramp to enter the kitchen. There she saw Mrs. Finklestein stirring the doctor's lunch in the oversized caldron. She was tall like Sally, but her appearance was identical to Finklestein — paper-white skin, a beak-like face, and a cranium that could pop opened. She was dressed in a green coat with a faux fur trim and black high-heels, much like Sally. Mrs. Finklestein also had blonde hair that was usually tied in a bun and wore no glasses over her beady blue eyes, with puffy eyelashes.

She smiled as Sally walked into the kitchen. "I just finished packing everything for you, dear. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Finklestein," Sally said as she began placing the items in her basket. "I guess I was just, sidetracked."

"I know dear. I can't tell you how many times I caught myself drifting off," the older woman chuckled. Then she took another glance toward the clock. "Goodness look at the time! Now off with you my girl, or you'll be late." She ushered Sally out the door and waved her off. "And remember, try to be home by eleven. You know how the doctor worries."

"I will." She waved goodbye and then set out.

**XXX**

It was a fairly cool day and the sun was just peaking over through the gray clouds. A perfect day for a picnic with someone special. Sally breathed in the last of the winter air as she entered the pumpkin patch. Looking around for the perfect spot, Sally chose a part of the patch where she and Jack would be comfortable. It also provided a view of Spiral Hill, her favorite place in all of Halloween Town — for more than one reason. Sally set down her basket and took out the gray and brown checkered blanket, and placed it neatly on the ground. Then, she began to remove the basket's contents: a bottle of spider cider, baked pumpkin seeds, and fried scorpion sandwiches.

While Sally was setting up the picnic, Jack was just leaving the graveyard. He had been looking forward to this all day. He felt bad that he hadn't been spending much time with his Sally lately, but he planned to fix that. Originally, he planned to leave earlier to pick her up at her house, as any gentleman should. However, his meeting with the Mayor had run longer (as usual) and Jack figured Sally had already made her way to their intended meeting spot. As he made his way over to the pumpkin patch and he began looking for Sally. When he spotted her, Jack saw that her back was turned. A wicked idea caused the famous skeletal grin to appear on his face. He just couldn't resist the opportunity she'd presented him. Quietly, Jack started to creep up behind the unsuspecting rag doll.

Meanwhile, Sally had finally gotten everything ready for when Jack arrived. She had just risen to her feet when two long arms encircled her waist. "Boo!" was whispered in her ear, while her body was pulled against a sold, albeit bony, form.

Sally let out a shriek before squealing in delight as Jack spun her around to face him. "Jack, you sneak," she laughed and playfully swatted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sally, but when I saw you there I couldn't help myself." Jack put on his best grin in an attempt to feign innocence. Unable to help himself again, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her red lips.

"Not fair," she murmured against his lips before he pulled back.

"Will this make up for it?" Jack produced a bouquet of flowers from behind Sally's back. Her eyes widened as he presented her with the trumpet-shaped, white and pale purple flowers. She took the bouquet in her hands and inhaled the flowers' scent.

"Oh Jack, these are lovely. Where did you find them?"

"Over by the tombstones. I saw them and thought of you." Jack took a quick sniff. "Their haunting beauty reminded me of your eyes. Although, I've never seen flowers like them before in Halloween Town."

"Thank you." Jack smiled as Sally admired her flowers. He liked to do anything to see her smile. Then he noticed the picnic she had prepared for them. "My Sally, you sure made us a bounty."

"Oh yes. We should probably eat it before it gets cold."

That being said, they walked over and sat down on the blanket. Sally placed her flowers in her basket before making a plate for herself and Jack. He waited till she had her food and then dug in. He loved Sally's cooking, but he felt bad that she had gone through all that trouble. She did so much for him, and he had done so little to show his appreciation. It was then he remembered the other thing he'd picked up on his way here. Reaching into his pocket, Jack pulled out two round fruits.

"Sally, would you like some fruit?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Thank you." She took the smaller of the two and looked it over. "I've never seen this type of fruit before."

"Neither have I but it looks delicious." The fruit was round and covered in spins. There was also a small section where the fruit was starting to split open.

"Do you think we can eat it?" Sally asked.

"Why not?" And before she could protest Jack took a bite out of his fruit. Seeing no harm done, Sally took a smaller bite from her own.

They finished their meal and then laid back on the blanket to watch the clouds. Jack eased his arm around Sally's waist and pulled her to his side. He sighed in content as she laid her head on his shoulder, a warm smile on her face.

Sally was just in a state of bliss. Just being there with Jack — his arm wrapped around her — made her feel safe and protected. A warm feeling started to build inside her, making her feel happier than she could ever remember. She turned her head to find Jack's eyes were closed. He was so still that he appeared to be asleep. And he looked so peaceful. After all the preparations he had with the Mayor for Halloween, this must have been one of the few times he could relax without something needing to be done. She felt privileged that he felt comfortable enough to feel so relaxed around her and could be himself. Suddenly, Sally had an idea. Carefully she slid Jack's arm off her and scooted away. When she was sure he was still unaware that she had moved, Sally made a dash for the other side of the pumpkin patch, laughing like a small child.

Jack, who had been aware of her the whole time, waited until he was sure she had a good head start. Then he slowly got to his feet and began to walk after her. He had no idea what Sally was up to, but it was very amusing to see her more childish nature come to the surface. He listened for her silvery laughter until he spotted a black shoe peeking out from a rather large pumpkin. His grin grew — he was going to play along.

"I wonder where Sally could be?" He pretended to search for her, knowing very well where she was. "I can't imagine where my little doll has gone." Jack turned in the direction where Sally remained hidden, and pretended to look over his shoulder, scratching his skull in puzzlement.

Sally watched him from her hiding place and giggled to herself. He actually _thought_ he had her. She quickly ducked back down so he wouldn't spot her.

Jack smirked before slowly backing up toward the large pumpkin. When he stood directly in front of it, he counted to three before lunging forward. However, his long arms did not grab a surprised rag doll, but instead grabbed only air. The shock surprised Jack and he fell forward, face first, into the dirt. Unsure what had just happened Jack began to look around in a daze. He had been sure Sally had been hiding behind this pumpkin; he had even seen her shoe peeking out from behind this very spot! So how had she managed to get away from him?

Jack quickly looked over his shoulder at the sound of silvery laughter. For a moment, he thought he'd gone insane. Looking out at the pumpkin patch there was a Sally laughing and hiding behind each pumpkin. They were all smiling and teasing him from their positions.

"Over here, Jack."

"No, I'm over here."

"Try and catch me."

Jack blinked a few times and then shook his head. When he opened his eyes he was relieved to see the Sally copies had disappeared. But that left only one question: where was the _real_ Sally?

Not to far way, Sally was trying hard not to laugh and give away her hiding spot. Not only had she managed to successfully hide from Jack, but she also couldn't deny how comical Jack looked tripping over that pumpkin. Couldn't he see there was nothing there? She continued to watch as Jack got up and dusted himself off before he continued his search. Silently she crept after him, sticking to the shadows so he would not detect her presence. She also made sure to watch her step to avoid twigs and loose rocks that would create noise.

Finally, when it appeared Sally was no where in the pumpkin patch, Jack turned toward the direction of the graveyard. The several large tombstones would provide plenty of cover for someone to hide behind — and he would know.

As she continued to follow her bemused lover, Sally was brought back to the night she had spotted him in the graveyard three months ago. It was the night Jack had discovered Christmas Town, and the night Sally had heard his longing for some excitement. His lament had touched her deeply for it reminded her of her own loneliness. The memory felt so real that Sally could practically see the scene right before her eyes. She had to quickly shake herself of her thoughts. All her reminiscing had caused Jack to get farther ahead of her; she had to move quickly to catch up with his long strides, but remain silent as well. Soon Jack stopped. He had come to the middle of the path he'd taken, and was trying to decide just which way Sally would have gone. Unbeknownst to him, his target was only a few feet away.

Very quietly Sally snuck over to hide behind a large memorial, standing with her back pressed against the worn stone. She smiled and bit her bottom lip to prevent the giggle that wanted to be released.

Jack sighed. He was starting to get worried. What if Sally had tripped and her stitches came undone? She could be lying somewhere in need of his help. Then again, it could be that he'd gone the wrong way and missed her completely. Perhaps if he doubled back he could find another path that would lead him to Sally. Just as he turned, Jack was unprepared as Sally sprung out from behind the headstone — arms extended and wrapping quickly around Jack's neck. Reacting purely on instinct Jack's arms grasped Sally's waist and positioned his feet to counterbalanced their combined weight to prevent either one from falling over.

Jack was completely stunned by the sudden assault. Not only had Sally managed to elude him, but she had managed to surprise him as well. Although he was not complaining at their current position.

"Looks like you caught me, Jack." Sally purred as she said his name, causing Jack to shiver slightly. "Now…What shall I give you as a prize?"

Now he was blanching. Sally wasn't acting like herself, and the Pumpkin King found he was unable to speak. She was so close and her lips — those tempting ruby-red lips — were only a few breaths away.

Sally giggled and slid herself out of Jack's arms, grasping his hand as she began walking away. Jack allowed her to pull him along. Normally he would question Sally's strange behavior, but all he could focus on was how her hair flowed behind her as she walked. He looked down at their hands. Amazing how her tiny hand grasped his with so much trust. The thought made Jack smile. Before he knew it they were back to their picnic spot in the pumpkin patch and Sally released his hand and went to sit down by her basket.

She patted the spot in front of her. "Come sit down."

Jack complied and sat down in front of her. He wanted to ask what Sally was up to but —

"Jack, you silly," Sally giggled. "You can't look yet. Now turn around or you won't get your surprise." She smiled and winked. Jack wasn't sure what she was planning but did as she asked. He turned so that his back was to her and waited for her to let him know that he could look. As he waited Jack heard Sally rummage through her basket as she searched for his surprise.

_Wait a minute? Why did I have to turn around? _Jack thought to himself. _Couldn't I have just closed my eyes?_ Jack started to turn to ask Sally what she meant.

"Jack Skellington, don't you **dare** peek!"

Jack quickly turned back around, bringing his knees to his chin and wrapping his arms around his legs. He wasn't about to try that again, but by now his curiosity was peeked. He really wanted to know what Sally was up to. But if he turned around again, he might really upset her. Still, what could his dearest friend be up to?

To his relief he heard Sally say, "Okay Jack, are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes Sally," he replied. "Does this mean I can turn around?" Sally didn't answer. Instead Jack felt two small hands on his shoulders as he was gently pulled backwards. He had no time to respond as he soon found himself lying on the ground with his head resting on Sally's lap. Jack instantly started blanching till his bones looked bleached. He tried to sit up but one touch of Sally's small hands on his shoulders told him to remain where he was.

"S-Sally?" Jack was having a hard time speaking. If he had a heart it would be hammering against his ribcage, threatening to burst through his chest. "W-What ar-are you d-doing?"

"Why, giving you your surprise, of course." She smiled and tapped his nose before turning back to her basket. She then reached inside and pulled out an opaque container. She took off the lid and pulled out one of Jack's favorite treats: Black Cherry Chocolates. "A special treat for my someone sweet. Now," Sally said, holding the enticing little treat. "Open."

Jack was puzzled for a moment until he realized what Sally wanted. She was telling him to open his mouth so she could feed him the cherry. His sockets widened in shock. He couldn't allow Sally to do that. It was so…so…Actually it was rather enticing, the thought of her wanting to hand feed him — her soft fingers gracing his bony lips…No, no! Not only were they in a very intimate position, but it was too much like a servant feeding their master. That was the last thing he wanted Sally to feel, no matter how much a small part of craved for this moment. He needed to stop this before it went any further.

"Sally," he started, "as much as I appreciate the gesture, I don't —"

"But Jacky," she pouted, interrupting him. "I just wanted give you something special." Her eyes widened and her lower lip was trembling. "I know how much you like Black Cherry Chocolates, so I spent the morning making the chocolate just how you like it. Mrs. Finklestein even helped me with the cherries."

_Does she know how absolutely adorable she looks?_ Jack thought as he watched her. _How could I be so unfair? My poor Baby Doll went to all that trouble for me. I don't deserve someone as sweet as she is._ Jack looked up into Sally's waiting eyes, the cherry still in her hand. _Oh, where's the harm?_ Very hesitantly he opened his mouth.

Sally brightened and squealed as he opened his mouth. Taking the cherry she gently place it in Jack's mouth. His eyes widened as his mouth closed.

The flavor of the chocolate cherry was simply divine. The creaminess of the dark chocolate mixed perfectly with the ripened black cherries, giving it its own unique flavor. But it was the look on Sally's face that made the candy all the sweeter. Jack adored how pleased she looked at his accepting her offer. He was also rather comfortable lying in her lap. Before he knew it Sally was running another chocolate cherry across his lips, telling him to open and receive another treat. The smell of the dark chocolate teased at his nose, making Jack lick his lips. The tip of his tongue ran past the chocolate's tantalizing flavor. He wanted more. He opened his mouth and let her feed him the cherry, but before her fingers could sneak away, Jack pressed a feather-light kiss to the tips. Sally responded by giggling and then reached for another cherry.

However, Jack beat her to it. She had conveniently placed the container where his long arms could reach, allowing Jack to swipe a cherry and hold it up to her lips. He smiled up at her surprised look. "It's only fair, my dearest, that I be allowed to offer you the same pleasure," Jack reasoned.

Sally giggled and opened her mouth. In the back of her mind part of her was panicking. _What am I doing?!_ she thought. _I've never been so bold with Jack, and suddenly I'm feeding him cherries?_ But before she could ponder another thought Jack had placed the delightful treat into her mouth. The taste was jus perfect: creamy dark chocolate balanced with the cherry's sweetness, creating a symphony of flavor on her pallet. Sally's eyes closed as she savored the taste, a warm smile spreading on her face.

_I see why Sally insisted before_, Jack thought to himself. They continued this action of feeding the other. As they went through the cherries the chocolate coating started to smear onto their fingers. Sally reached for a napkin but Jack quickly grabbed her wrist. He brought her trembling digits to his lips and, one-by-one, began to lick the chocolate from her fingers.

"Jack," Sally giggled, "that tickles."

Finishing the last finger Jack looked up with an innocent grin. "Couldn't help myself." They both laughed.

When the candies were gone the couple sat back to enjoy each other's company once again. Sally had shifted her legs to the side to give herself a more comfortable position, while Jack's head remained in her lap. She was so content, absentmindedly stroking his skull with one hand, and leaning on the other to keep herself upright. Slowly she began to hum a little tune.

Jack just smiled as he looked up at his Sally. And that little tune she hummed — it was their song, the one they sang to each other that fateful Christmas night. She looked so beautiful, like some Halloween enchantress that bewitched all who laid their eyes on her. And she was all his. His dearest friend. His beloved. His…everything.

His gaze drifted to the flowers he had picked for her earlier. Using his free hand, Jack plucked the smallest bloom. Though smaller than the others, Jack couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful of them all. Taking a quick sniff he also concluded it was the most fragrant. It would compliment well with Sally's natural scent of autumn leaves and midnight air. He brought it up and placed it behind Sally's right ear, intertwining the stem in a few strands of her red hair to keep it in place.

"There now, just perfect," he whispered. His smiled grew as he spotted the faint blush appear on Sally's cheeks. His gesture was rewarded as Sally leaned down and kissed his forehead, causing Jack to blanch a little.

Sally sighed. "Today has been perfect, thanks to you, my Pumpkin King." The use of his title sent a tingle up Jack's spine, causing his breath to hitch.

"W-Well, I wouldn't say that. Had I not been so preoccupied with things, this date would have happened sooner." He still felt guilty over having to postpone their date, but he was also glad for one thing. "Actually Sally, there was a reason I insisted for this particular day."

"Oh? Why's that?" Sally asked. She twisted so Jack could talk to her without seeing her upside down.

"You see, today is a very special day," Jack explained. "As you know, since my…incident…last Christmas, Sandy and I have been meeting with the other Holiday Leaders. One of them, a man called Cupid, explained that today was his holiday and I wished to spend it with you."

"Jack that's sweet but shouldn't you have told the Mayor about it?"

"Oh no my sweet doll. Had I done that, then he'd have me running about making the town ready for a new holiday, and then I'd never get to be with you." Jack reached back and took her hand, bringing it to his cheek. "You see my little bat," a wicked glean in his eyes, "I'm quite selfish when it comes to you. And on today of all days, I wanted you all to myself." He turned his head and pressed a lingering kiss to her palm.

"And why is that?" Not the Sally wasn't enjoying the attention. This was a whole new side of Jack. Usually he'd act so suave and gentlemanly around her whenever they went out, or sometimes he would act silly to make her laugh. This Jack, however, was completely different. This Jack was romantic and bold. He used endearing pet names for her and told her exactly what was in his heart. How could she not feel compelled to do the same?

Jack chuckled. "Because, I wish to ask you something." Jack removed himself from Sally's lap and sat up. He turned around so that he was kneeling on one knee and took her hands in his.

"You see, Sally, the reason today is so special is because today is what is known as Valentine's Day," Jack explained. "It is a day to be with the one you love; to show that person just how much they mean to you. I wanted to spend this day with you and ask you to be my valentine."

Sally was utterly touched. A holiday to celebrate love and to be with the person you loved most…It sounded like the perfect holiday (after Halloween of course). "Oh Jack, I would love—"

"But Sally," Jack cut her off. "I realized there's something I want more than to be _just_ your valentine." Jack just couldn't hold back the flood of emotions he was feeling. This morning he planned for Sally to be his valentine, but after spending this day with her, that just didn't seem to be enough. He brought their joined hands to rest over his phantom heart. "My sweet night angel, I love you and I want to spend everyday with you. So what I'm trying to say is…Sally, my delicate darling. Would you make me the happiest skeleton and marry me?"

"Oh Jack, yes. Yes, I will." Sally laughed as she drew back her hands and threw herself into Jack's now open arms. Both felt an incredible exhilaration: they were going to get married!

Jack tightened his grip and lifted Sally up as he stood on his feet. With her arms locked around his neck and his firmly holding her waist, Jack twirled them around. They laughed until Jack slowly stopped so his Sally wouldn't be too dizzy. He gazed at her lovingly before surprising her again and sweeping her into a dance. They danced about the pumpkin patch, uncaring if they appeared graceful or not, or if anyone saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN:** Well here's the next chapter. **WARNING:** The beginning may make you sick with its sweetness.**]**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love Potion**

The sky darkened as the moon rose, casting an eerie glow over the land. It luminous glow shining one particular beam over the two lovers on top of Spiral Hill. The tall skeleton held his rag doll love in his embrace as she rested her cheek on his chest. They had been dancing about the pumpkin patch, stopping only for Jack to pluck a small thistle to twist into a ring, and place it on his lady love's finger. He smiled, his eyes half lidded, as he watched her before turning to the blossom encompassing her small finger.

"I promise to get you the most beautiful ring very soon, my sweet dolly," Jack cooed as she gazed at the makeshift ring. "Only the best for my hauntingly beautiful Pumpkin Queen."

"You are the sweetest, most thoughtful man in the world, my romantic Jack-o-lantern." She turned to place a kiss to his cheek. "When should we tell everyone?"

"Patience my spooky sweetheart. I promise we'll tell them soon, but as I said before, today I want you all to myself." He leaned down and nuzzled her nose. He smiled at her sudden squeal of laughter, and kissed her nose before pulling back. Oh yes, he truly was very lucky to have this beautiful creature come into his life. To think what his life might have been like had the good doctor not created such a delightful woman. Suddenly Jack had a thought. "Oh! I almost forgot."

"What is it, darling?" Sally was a littler worried by Jack's sudden outburst.

Jack turned to meet her gaze with an endearing look. "Why, we must tell Doctor Finklestein right away. After all, sweet stitches, we will need his blessing if we want to get married."

"Oh but Jacky dearest, don't you know? I'd marry you no matter what he said." Sally began to pout but Jack could see her smile beneath it. He would play along.

"Now, now. We must be fair," Jack argued. "The doctor is your creator and has the right to know. Besides, I must thank him for creating the most bewitching beauty in all of Halloween Town. After all," he reached to run his fingers through her hair, "every detail in your design is absolutely perfect. The shade of your hair, like bright autumn leaves and soft as kitten's fur." His hand moved to trace from her hairline to her jaw. "The color and texture if your skin is so soft and delicate, and its only enhanced by your silken stitches, making you the loveliest creature I've ever laid my eye sockets on." He traced the stitches along her right eye and cheek.

"You really are my pretty little dolly." Jack chuckled as Sally blushed.

Jack then let Sally slide off his lap before he stood. He held out his hand to help her up. He pulled with a bit more effort than needed, causing Sally to fall against his chest. They both laughed before walking hand-in-hand down the hill toward Doctor Finklestein's lab. Along they way they talked about wedding ideas and how their lives would be once they were married. Of course they also exchanged more endearing pet names and affectionate comments. Had Lock, Shock, and Barrel been passing them, the three children would have gagged over the mushy sappiness of what Jack and Sally said to each other.

When they finally stepped up to the door of the lab, Sally paused. Her mind cleared slightly of the fuzzy warmth she'd been feeling all afternoon, and she began to think about what they were about to do. What if Doctor Finklestein objected to the idea? What if he never allowed Sally to see her beloved again? She didn't think she could stand not being with him.

Jack noticed her hesitation and became concerned. "What's wrong my little love bat?"

Sally started to unconsciously wring her hands. "Jack, do think this is a good idea? Maybe…maybe this is too fast?"

Jack smiled. "Oh sweetie, pumpkin pie. Is that all you're worried about?" He took a step closer and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Trust me, my frightful beauty. Once the doctor sees how happy we are, he'll be thrilled with the news. And just think: no more curfews. We can spend as much time together as we like and no one can say otherwise."

"I don't know…" She drew her eyes to the floor as she began to twiddle her fingers.

"Sally."

Sally looked up into Jack's eye sockets. Utterly shocked she dropped her basket. Her hand moved unconsciously to her chest, hoping to keep her rapidly beating heart from bursting forth. Without noticing, Jack had trapped her against the door, his hands on either side of her head. He was looking at her with such intensity that it caused the leaves in her body to flutter about. She felt like she was burst from the love and passion reflected back at her in those expressive eye sockets of his. Sally lowered her head again in an attempt to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks.

Jack chuckled. How could she not see how adorable she was when she acted so modest and shy? He removed one hand to hook a bony finger under her chin and lift her face upward. He smiled at the surprise in her luminous eyes before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Her lips still held the faint hint of the Black Cherry Chocolates they shared earlier, making her taste even sweeter. His smile grew as he felt her respond to the kiss — her hand lightly resting on his ribcage just over his phantom heart. Slowly he pulled back, wrapping both arms around her waist.

"Oh Jack-o-lantern, whatever will Doctor Finklestein say?" Sally blushed and pressed closer to him. Her doubts cleared instantly from Jack's kiss, leaving her to feel warm and giddy again. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes and began toying with his bat bow tie.

Jack grinned and his grip on her waist tightened. "Don't fret my lovely dolly. Your Pumpkin King shall take care of everything, I promise." As if to prove his point, Jack pressed another kiss to her lips. Sally sighed and titled her head to deepen the kiss, allowing it to become more passionate. Her arm wound themselves around his neck while his hands moved to the back of her neck to bury into her autumn tresses. The emotions building up inside of them grew, causing Jack and Sally to tighten their grip on the other, as if afraid some unseen force would separate them. For them time simply melted away until they were the only two people in the universe.

This would have gone on longer until the door opened…

"Oh Sally, I'm saw you coming from the window and I—" Mrs. Finklestein was cut off as she noticed the young couple passionately kissing in front of her. Her eyes were locked and her jaw dropped as Jack and Sally seemed completely unaware of her presence. Sally's leg slowly started to rise as Jack deepened their kiss, and a moan was heard (though whether it was from Jack or Sally, no one could tell).

Mrs. Finklestein's pasty white cheeks turned as rather vivid shade of pink. "Sorry!" She quickly closed the door to offer them privacy…and hide her embarrassment at interrupting Jack and Sally in such an intimate moment.

Sadly her distress was only to increase. Having heard his bride's shout, Doctor Finklestein emerged from his laboratory and wheeled himself over to the edge of the ramp to investigate. "My dear, did you say Sally was back?" Dr. Finklestein called from the top of the ramp.

Mrs. Finklestein began to stutter. "Y-Yes doctor, but a…Well you see…um…uh…"

"Well? Is Sally here or not?" He was not sure why his counterpart was being so hesitant. He wheeled himself down the ramp until he was in front of the door.

Mrs. Finklestein continued to panic. She couldn't lie to the doctor, but she also couldn't tell him just exactly what Sally was doing. He might pop the top of his cranium clean off his head. Doctor Finklestein had always been rather overprotective of the young rag doll. Had Mrs. Finklestein not assured him, he probably wouldn't even allow Sally to be dating Jack, even if he was the Pumpkin King. However, the doctor trusted Jack to be a perfect gentleman with his creation and permitted them to see each other. But if he saw this — Jack and Sally in the middle of a passionate embrace — There was no telling what he would do. Luckily she didn't have to answer.

The door opened and in walked Jack and Sally. One of Jack's arm was wrapped tightly around Sally'y waist and the other carried their picnic basket. Meanwhile Sally's arms were wrapped securely around Jack's neck while her head rested on his shoulder. Neither seemed to noticed anything other than themselves.

"Ah, Sally, I'm glad to see you're home," Doctor Finklestein noted. "Thank you for bringing her home, my boy. I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually doctor, we only stopped by to tell you that Sally will no longer be living here," Jack stated.

Doctor Finklestein froze. "What was that?" _Did I hear him right?_

"It's true," Sally said in an excessively bubbly voice. "Jacky dearest has asked me to marry him, and of course I said yes."

Both Finklesteins were shocked speechless. Where had this come from all of a sudden? Jack and Sally had been dating little over a month; it was too soon for there to be talk of marriage. Mrs. Finklestein took a glance at her beloved and saw his rational mind about to blow. She needed to intervene before the mad scientist/overprotective legal guardian took over.

She stepped in front of his wheelchair. "Well, not that we aren't thrilled but, Sally dear, don't you think this is a bit sudden?" Mrs. Finklestein asked.

"Oh no, no," Sally protested, "I think it's dreadfully romantic. I could never love anyone the way I love my Jack-o-lantern." Her eyes turned back to gaze at Jack with pure love.

Jack eagerly return the gesture, setting down the basket so he could rest his hand on the back of Sally's head. "And I could never love anyone the way I love my Darling Sally Dolly." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. He then reached down and withdrew the bouquet he'd picked earlier and handed the flowers to Sally. "I believe she'll make the most haunting bride Halloween Town has ever seen. Not to mention the most frightening Pumpkin Queen."

Sally smiled at her beloved, but when she turned back to her creator and his bride, her face changed from lovey-dovey to a pleading look.

"So please, Mamma, Papa…Won't you say your happy and give us your blessing?" Sally begged in a desperate tone.

Everything went still at the sound of Sally's plea. No one moved. Jack and Sally waited in anticipated silence while everything processed through the Finklesteins' heads.

Mrs. Finklestein stood there in silent shock. This was the first time Sally had ever addressed them in such a manner. Part of the older woman was touched that Sally would consider her a mother figure. She had always seen a parental-type bond Sally shared with the doctor, and part of her wanted to share that with Sally. However, her rational mind told her this was not the time for such things.

Doctor Finklestein on the other hand, was not so happy. He was utterly horrified. Jack and Sally were clearly not thinking straight, and yet they were ready to make such a committed decision. No, he had to put a stop to this. He _was_ going to put a stop to this. Now!

"Now listen here!" he began to shout. "I will **not** tolerate this, and I demand to know just what — Sally, what are those?" Dr. Finklestein's attention had instantly diverted to Sally's bouquet with a sudden great interest.

She turned and, not taking her eyes off Jack, replied, "Jack-o-lantern gave them to me. He said they reminded him of my eyes. Isn't he just the sweetest?"

"Not as sweet as you are, my little Halloween treat," Jack cooed as he nuzzled her nose, causing Sally to giggle. Jack just smiled down at his Sally.

"Would you mind if I examined them for a moment?" Finklestein asked, wheeling himself closer. Sally just smiled and handed the bouquet to the doctor. Taking the flowers, he brought them into his lab. He set them down on the table before turning his chair towards the bookshelf. He scanned the shelves until he spotted the book he wanted. Mrs. Finklestein noticed the particular book he had grabbed was a botany book specifying in poisonous fauna.

"Aha!"

"What is it doctor?" Mrs. Finklestein asked.

"It appears that Jack unknowingly gave Sally a bouquet of _Datura_, also called Moonflowers. These plants are part of the "witches' weeds," and are common in witches brews. They are as poisonous as Deadly Nightshade; causing toxic hallucinations, delirious states, and death. However…" Doctor Finklestein closed the book and turned back in the direction of the young couple. "Since this Halloween Town, and the citizens are dead, there is no cause for worry. We should be grateful neither one has begun removing their clothing or arguing with figments of the imagination. It doesn't seem that they have been exposed to the toxin for long, so it should where off in a few hours."

"But Doctor, if that's the case, then why are Jack and Sally acting this way?" Mrs. Finklestein steeped out of the room. She peered over the edge of the ramp to see Jack whispering something into Sally's ear, causing the girl to laugh and swat at his shoulder.

"Well my dear, that is easy to explain," Dr. Finklestein continued. "You see the Moonflower is not only known for creating hallucinations. The plant is also known to be used for…love potions."

Mrs. Finklestein pondered the thought for a moment before she replied. "So, does that mean Jack and Sally don't really love each other to such an extent?"

"Not necessarily," Doctor Finklestein stated. "The effects of a love potion vary with each use, depending on the ingredients used and how such a potion is created. Seeing as how Jack and Sally were exposed to such a concentrated love toxin in its purest form, I would say this has only amplified the emotions they harbor for the other. In any case, we cannot allow such behavior to continue. From what I've heard from past conversations with the witches, most spells leave the victim with memories of all that happened while they were intoxicated."

"So what should we do doctor?" Mrs. Finklestein was beginning to worry.

"There's only one thing we can do." He turned in chair and wheeled himself back downstairs. Meanwhile Jack had been occupied nuzzling noses with Sally, until a throated cough from the doctor brought the love-struck couple's focus out of their little love world.

"Say goodnight to Jack now, Sally," Finklestein stated.

"But why?" Sally whined. She was in no mood to leave her beloved's arms.

"Sally it's for the best," Dr. Finklestein ensured her. "The truth is you and Jack are under the influence of a toxic plant. I'm not sure how long you and Jack have been exposed to its affects, but I would prefer neither one of you remain together while your under the plant's effects."

"No! I won't leave him!" Sally clung to Jack tightly, a gesture quickly reciprocated by the tall skeleton.

Mrs. Finklestein walked over to Sally's side and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Its for the best dear. It will only be until you and Jack are feeling better. Come now, lets get you up to bed.

"I don't care. I want to stay with Jack!"

"Sally, I want you up to your room this instant, and I'll be up soon to make sure you in a bed. Now go." Dr. Finklestein waited while his other creation pried Sally from Jack's side and led the upset girl to her room. Then he turned his attentions toward Jack. "Now my boy, I think would best if you went home."

"But Doctor, I —"

"Jack, don't argue with me," Doctor Finklestein interrupted. Normally he would never be so bold to disrespect the Pumpkin King, but he knew that this was for their own good.

At first Jack appeared that he would argue, but he simply nodded and left. The doctor sighed in relief.

**XXX**

Sally laid down on her bed as she stared out her window. _Its not fair_, she thought. _Why is Papa being so mean?_ She clutched the flower Jack had placed in her hair tightly to her chest. It was the only flower she'd managed to keep after the doctor confiscated her bouquet. When she had tried to ask for them back, Mrs. Finklestein told her that the doctor wanted to decontaminate them first, whatever that meant. Sally couldn't see anything wrong with them and she fretted over what could be happening to her precious flowers. They were a special present from her love.

She sighed. _At least I managed to keep this one_. Sally inhaled the flower's unique fragrance.

Sally was suddenly startled out of her thoughts by a tapping sound on her window. She looked up and smiled when she saw Jack peeking in at her. She quickly jumped off her bed and ran to the window, undoing the latch to let him inside.

"Jacky, what are you doing here?" Sally asked as Jack climbed into her room. "I thought Papa told you to stay away."

Jack only smiled and gathered Sally into his arms, earning a squeal if delight from her. He bent down and nuzzled his forehead to hers. "Nothing could keep me from you, my Flame. Unlike Romeo, I prefer to climb the balcony to my love than stand outside spouting poetic words. It's much more fun to whisper them into your ear."

"Oh my Dearest Jack-o-lantern, you truly are the Pumpkin King of Romance." Sally leaned up on tiptoe and kissed him. "But what if Papa catches you? I don't want that meanie to forbid you from ever seeing me again."

"Don't you worry, Loveling," Jack assured her. "I'm not leaving your side."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her face towards him. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. He then looked out and noticed the lateness of the hour. "My its gotten late. I believe its time for you to get some rest, Pumpkin."

"But—"

"Ah-ah, none of that now," Jack gently shushed. "My sweet Pumpkin Pie needs her rest. However…" Jack took a moment to glance at his beloved Sally. She had exchanged her usual patchwork dress for a comfortable looking nightgown. The sleeves were long and covered her arms and the hem off the nightwear reached to her ankles. The color was a light gray with a few patches here and there, but in all it was a rather cute look on his Sally. He smiled before continuing, "I just don't think I can bear to part with you."

Sally smiled and did something rather bold. She leaned up on her tiptoes and draped her arms around Jack's neck. "Perhaps, due to the lateness of the hour, you would consider staying here for the night?"

Jack nodded. Removing her arms, he undid the buttons from his jacket and placed the clothing over the chair by Sally's sewing machine. He then removed his bow tie and placed it on the table. He turned around and Sally could only stare at the sight of Jack in such a causal state of dress. She blushed before taking his hand and leading him over to the bed. Jack sat down on the edge and removed his shoes before climbing into the bed. He slipped under the covers and then pulled them aside for Sally to join him. Once she climbed in, Jack's arms instantly wrapped around her and pulled her to him.

"Well, goodnight, my Halloween Valentine," Jack whispered in her ear as he cuddled her close.

Sally sighed as she nestled her head against Jack's shoulder and whispered, "Goodnight to you, my cuddly skeleton" before falling asleep.

**XXX**

The sun rose in a golden splendor the next morning. The beams crept into the room, casting a warm glow over Jack's face. He raised his arm to shield himself from the brightness. _Just a little longer. I was having such a wonderful dream._ He lowered his arm and snuggled back into the bedcovers. _Wait a minute_, Jack thought, _Since when does the sun reach this part of my room so early? And when did the bed get so short?_ Indeed Jack's bed was also shorter. He had to curl his legs just to keep them from sticking out over the edge. That had never happened before.

_And I don't remember my bed being this comfortable before either. The blankets seem softer and the pillows are more comfy than before. And that scent…it seems so familiar…_Jack was interrupted in his thoughts as a small coo reached his ears. He opened his eyes and was instantly wide awake. Before his now wide open eye sockets was not a pillow but instead there was Sally. Not only was the sleeping rag doll very close, but Jack now noted that his arms were wrapped securely around her waist. Jack froze with panic.

_W-What am I doing?! First of all, what am I doing in Sally's bedroom, and second, why am I in _her_ bed?_ Jack tried to recall the past few hours before he had fallen asleep. He remembered going to the pumpkin patch to meet Sally for a special Valentine's date and then…His eye sockets widen in shock.

_Then...That _wasn't_ a dream?_ Now Jack felt an overwhelming flood of embarrassment and guilt wash over him. How could he have acted in such a manner? And then…Had he _actually _proposed to Sally last night? Oh he had, and then he had the audacity to sleep in the same bed as her. What would she say when she woke up to find them like this? Would she remember the events of last night, and if so, would she be angry?

He didn't have much time to figure out an answer because at that moment Sally was being to wake up. Her eyes opened slightly and she yawned a little. Jack was startled by the small sound Sally made as she yawned. _She sounds just like a kitten._ He froze as Sally's eyelids began to flutter.

She rubbed her eyes and finally noticed she was not alone. "Oh, good morning Jack." Three, two, one…

Realization hit like a lightening bolt. Both Jack and Sally jumped and distanced themselves from each other, sitting at opposite ends of the bed. Neither one could look at the other. They were too embarrassed as memories of the previous day's events flooded their minds. Jack felt so upset about the way he acted, while Sally was embarrassed and slightly confused. Finally, someone had to break the tension.

"Uh, Jack?" Sally began, "A-About yesterday?"

"Sally I'm so sorry." Sally was shocked by Jack's apology. She turned to meet his pleading eye sockets as he continued. "I don't know what happened yesterday, but I hope you can forgive my actions. I don't know what I was thinking but please, forgive me."

Sally stared at Jack for a moment and then she smiled. She scooted over so that she sat next to Jack, and took his hands in her own. Jack was stunned by her actions, but before he could protest, Sally spoke.

"Jack, what happened yesterday wasn't anyone's fault. Neither one of us were acting like ourselves. Remember what Doctor Finklestein said? It was that new plant that made us act differently. You've nothing to be ashamed of. Besides," she looked down at her hands, too embarrassed by what else she had to say. "I think it was...kind of fun."

"What do you mean Sally?" Jack could not understand what Sally meant, nor could he rationalize why she thought this whole experience was so amusing.

"Well, it was the first time we have ever been so…How shall I put it?" Sally pondered for a moment. "It was the first time we ever expressed how we felt about each other. It was nice." Sally turned her head away and smiled warmly, a light blush spreading on her cheeks.

As Jack pondered her words he realized Sally was right. He had always tried to act like a gentleman around Sally whenever they went on dates. It was nice for them to just be themselves for once. He had almost forgotten that he could always be himself around Sally. Even before they had become a couple Jack had always felt comfortable around Sally. When he looked back on their rather unusual date, it wasn't all that bad. They were able to enjoy each other's company and he realized just how mush he cared for Sally, and she for him. Although the proposal might have been pushing it a bit. He smiled. Reaching out, he took Sally's hands and squeezed them. This cause Sally to turn to meet his tender gaze.

"You're right Sally. I guess it was kind of fun," Jack agreed. "But I think we should not rush into our relationship. I do love you but I want to spent more time getting to know you better before we settle on such a...commitment."

"I agree but..." Sally began to blush again and she was having a hard time meeting Jack's gaze again.

"What is it Sally?"

"Well...I was wondering...D-Do you think it would be okay if you could still call me that pet name you gave me?"

"Huh? Which pet name?" Jack recalled he had used quite a few and frankly, most were rather embarrassing. _Have I really been wanting to call her those?_

"Well, my favorite was...L-Loveling." Sally blush spread and deepened to a rosier pink shade.

Jack smiled and wrapped her in a side hug. "If that's what you really want, but only on _one_ condition." Sally looked at him with surprise and waited for him to finish. She noticed it was his turn to become embarrassed as he reached back his hand to rub the back of his skull.

"What is it Jack?" she asked.

"Well, I promise I'll call you my Loveling, if you would call my your...Jack-o-lantern." He closed his eyes and put on his best skeletal grin. "I know its silly but that name rather grew on me."

Sally's eyes brighten and she threw her arms around Jack. "Oh sure, but I promise to only say it only when we're alone. I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

"Sally my love, you could never embarrass me," Jack assured her. "But I think it would be best not to pick any more of those Moonflowers. They're nothing but trouble."

"Agreed." Sally glanced at the clock on desk. "Well, its morning. How about some breakfast? I think everyone else is still asleep so you could eat and sneak out before anyone notices."

"Good idea Sally." Jack slipped on his shoes and stood with his hand outstretched to help Sally up. While Jack put on his bow tie and jacket, Sally grabbed her robe. When they were both ready Jack held out his arm, which Sally happily took, and they proceeded to head downstairs to the kitchen. All the while neither could hide the blush that crept over they're faces as they recalled the previous night's events. Oh yes, this would be one Valentine's Day they would not soon forget.

And it was all thanks to the Moonflowers.

**The End**

* * *

**AN:** Well there you have it, another story completed. Sorry if the ending sounded a little rushed but I wanted to finish this in time for Valentine's Day (plus it's 1:12 AM). I hope you all enjoy this story, and will leave some feedback. Once again, I'd like to wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day!**  
**


End file.
